Histeria
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Sientes el terror corriendo por tus venas, mientras tratas de salvar tu vida de una muerte segura. Él estaba bebiendo su sangre. Edward Cullen era un vampiro.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y solo esto es de mi autoría.

Propuesta para el Halloween Contest del blog de MerySnz. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil. Las votaciones comienzan el 27 de octubre, y ojalá pueda contar con su apoyo.

* * *

**Hysteria**

**

* * *

**

Corría por el bosque, con el aliento atorado en la garganta, jadeando pesadamente por aire. En ese momento, sabía que tenía que correr por su vida y escapar de _él_. Las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y temía caer de un momento a otro, pero eso no hizo flaquear su determinación de escapar de ese _monstruo_ que la seguía a paso seguro. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un juego entre ambos, ya que él estaba de lo más tranquilo caminando entre los árboles; ella, por su parte, solo quería irse de ahí.

¿En qué momento había sido tan curiosa? Bien decía el dicho: _La curiosidad mató al gato_, y ahora estaba a punto de experimentar en carne propia esas palabras tan mundanas. Si lograba salir de esta, era totalmente seguro que iba a dejar de entrometerse donde no la llaman.

Todavía podía recordar esa imagen tan aterradora, pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse a estremecerse del susto. _Él_ estaba sujetando a esa chica firmemente por la cintura, mientras mantenía sus perfectos labios pegados a su cuello, succionándole la vida. La chica se retorcía de dolor y trataba de golpearle para que la soltara, pero aparentemente esos golpes eran caricias para el muchacho. Se quedó congelada en su sitio durante todo ese momento, con sus ojos fijos en la boca de él, y paralizada del horror.

Él estaba bebiendo su sangre. Edward Cullen era un _vampiro_.

Entonces, la chica cayó al piso emitiendo un golpe sordo, mientras él se limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios, como si hubiera degustado un exquisito platillo, y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Disfrutaste la función, Bella?

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que él la miraba fijamente, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, que bajo otras circunstancias, la hubiera encontrado de lo más encantadora, pero ahora solo le inspiraba terror. Comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza; algo que le decía que si no empezaba a mover sus pies y se alejaba de ahí, Edward la iba a matar.

_Corre, estúpida, él es un vampiro._

Mientras se inundaba nuevamente en ese recuerdo, la rama levantada de un enorme roble se enredó con uno de sus pies, enviándola al suelo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara; ella no se caracterizaba por ser muy buena corredora, y había sido un milagro que avanzara 100 metros sin tropezar. Sin embargo, desde el piso, comenzó a arrastrarse mientras trataba torpemente de reincorporarse y seguir escapando. Cuando finalmente pudo quedar sobre sus dos piernas, colisionó contra una fría pared y volvió a caer, esta vez sobre su espalda.

—¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se agachaba para quedar a su nivel, y la tomaba por los hombros—. ¡Pero a la vez tan deliciosa!

Lo vio de cerca, notando que a esa distancia lucía más aterrador. A pesar de su obvia belleza, Bella no pudo dejar pasar por alto el color de su mirada. Sus ojos eran de un tono borgoña intenso, brillando seguramente de alegría por haberle ganado a su segunda víctima de la noche.

_¡No, no, no, NO!_

Se revolvió en sus brazos, como un intento desesperado por escapar de él. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no quería darle el gusto de verla llorar antes de morir. _Tenía algo de dignidad. _¿Pero, de qué sirve eso ante un vampiro?

Lloriqueó un poco más, y trató de enterrar sus uñas en sus brazos, pero tenía una piel tan dura como el mármol, que era más el daño que se provocaba a sí misma. Edward la sacudía, como si quisiera hacer que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que su vida había terminado, pero Bella se revolvía y gimoteaba que la dejara ir. Y como si se fuera una fina pluma, la alzó en brazos y comenzó a moverse, a pesar de las súplicas de ella y sus forcejeos.

Bella cerró los ojos, resignándose a una muerte segura, pero en su lugar fue colocada en una superficie blanda, mientras las sacudidas eran cada vez más constantes y firmes.

—Bella, amor —le decía, con su voz aterciopelada.

—No, no, por favor, no quiero morir.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bella? Abre los ojos, por favor —suplicó.

—¡No! —gritó, levantándose de golpe.

Ahí estaba, recostada en la cama y cubierta con el edredón dorado. Pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello y parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que había pasado.

_Había __sido una pesadilla._

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué suplicabas por tu vida? —preguntó Edward, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Fue una pesadilla… —dijo, haciendo eco a sus pensamientos. Sujetó el rostro de Edward por ambos lados y miró fijamente a sus ojos. Dorados. Perfectos.

—Ahora tiene lógica —soltó una risita—. No más películas de terror en Halloween.

—Definitivamente —murmuró, antes de rendirse al sueño y acurrucarse de nuevo en los brazos de su vampiro.

* * *

Twitter: **_ PixieC**

¿Reviews?

**.carliitha-cullen.  
**


End file.
